russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Battle of ‘sirenas,’ ratings queens looms
January 11, 2014 JUST A THOUGHT: The secret of change is to focus all your energy not on fighting the old, but on building the new. – Socrates FIRST QUARTER STORM: This time of year, networks are in a mad rush to launch new shows, their first quarter storm attack. JANELLA SALVADOR in ‘Janella in Wonderland’ Beyond the Kapamilya-Kapuso rivalry, IBC-13 (the "Kapinoy" station), known as the home of the PBA and NBA, is beefing up its programming amid tough competition. Fantaseryes battled the network wars, IBC-13, the number 3 network that launched last Monday with the first fantaserye Janella in Wonderland starring IBC's newest contract star Janella Salvador (after playing her role Nikki in ABS-CBN's Be Careful With My Heart) in her first lead role, made a debut last January 6 and instantly became a hit as the No. 1 most-watched fantaserye, pitted against ABS-CBN's Honesto (Rikko Mateo) and GMA's Adarna (Kylie Padilla). New drama series will introduced by IBC-13 was Maghihintay Sa'yo, a teleserye starring Cristine Reyes with Cesar Montano, Maxene Magalona and Onemig Bondoc. Also in the works are the new afternoon drama series such as the remake of 90's soap opera Anna Luna (Abby Bautista) and Gaya ng Dati (Bimby Aquino-Yap, Jr.). Last but not the least is Only Me and You in the light drama-romance genre, as the Thai superstar Mario Maurer team-up with Ingrid dela Paz. Meanwhile, GMA-7 was first in introducing to media its new lineup of must-watch programs consisting of five new teledramas, love stories all with both expected and unexpected twists. Two of them bear the names of title characters, such as Carmela (Marian Rivera) and Rhodora X (Jennylyn Mercado). Note that it has been a while, with the exception of Maria Mercedes, since teledramas carried the names of women in the headlines. LOUISE DELOS REYES on ‘Kambal Sirena’ Two others echo unusual situations where women find themselves in when they fall in love, as in the cases of The Borrowed Wife (Camille Prats) and Innamorata (Max Collins). Last but not the least is Kambal Sirena (Louise delos Reyes) in the fantasy-drama genre. By the way, ABS-CBN has its own wifey-series, known as The Legal Wife, no doubt inspired by the big box-office success of movies like No Other Woman and The Mistress. Viewers can now have a choice between the legal or the borrowed wife to provide them greater excitement. IN LOVE WITH MERMAIDS: It seems television’s fascination with mermaids and similar characters from another time and space, another world, can never be put to rest. Mermaids have become a recurring dish on primetime TV due to their success in ratings and instant hook with audiences of all ages. Practically all teledramas that tackled ocean life from the viewpoint of mermaids rated highly on Philippine TV, including Marina (Claudine Barretto), Dyesebel (Marian Rivera played her first), Mutya (Mutya Orquia), among others. ANNE CURTIS is ‘Dyesebel’ In early 2014, both network are IBC-13, GMA-7 and ABS-CBN are making a big splash out of “sirena” stories. Janella in Wonderland made a debut last January 6. Kambal Sirena finds a counterpart in another re-telling of Dyesebel, the 1952 classic by Mars Ravelo whose latest incarnation comes in the form of Anne Curtis. Channel 2 made the announcement in a mystery-shrouded event that also introduced Sam Milby and Gerald Anderson as Dyesebel’s leading men. Dyesebel may have two American mestizos as male leads and Janella in Wonderland having Marlo Mortel as Janella's love interest, but Kambal Sirena equally bears watching as it has not just one, but two sirenas in the role of twin sisters, who both fall for the charms of Filipino brownie Aljur Abrenica. How’s that for contrast? Ánother new show introduced by ABS-CBN was Sana Bukas Pa Ang Kahapon, an all-star cast teleserye starring Bea Alonzo, Albert Martinez, Paulo Avelino and Susan Roces. Also in the works are new editions of Captain Barbell and Darna, among other graphic novel creations by Mr. Ravelo. ABS-CBN earlier acquired the rights to the Ravelo library, formerly in the hands of GMA-7. Suggestion ko sa IBC-13. Sana ibahin nila ang TV programming ng IBC kapag weekdays. What i mean, sana makisabayan sila sa 2 and 7 kung news nang 6:30-7:45 sana ganoon din sila.... Tapos yong progamming nila like the fantaserye Janella in Wonderland ang itapat nila sa mga fantaseryes ng dos and siete... Direct Competition.